<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited [!Art] by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988781">Reunited [!Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange'>DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Attempt at Humor, Clint Barton is Tired of this Shit, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been away on a business trip and has only just returned home to the tower. He shares an emotional reunion with Steve.<br/>(Clint is less than impressed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AA Stony Server Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited [!Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt <a href="https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png">“Reunion”</a> [A5]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>